


You Will Be Remembered

by Sounddrive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on, no matter who lives or dies.</p><p>However, Frisk, the Ambassador of Monsters since they were a child, was no ordinary human. They've affected a lot of monsters and people while they were still alive.</p><p>How they did though, can branch into a number of paths.</p><p>These are their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is one bunny that wouldn’t let go of my head for the past few months. Only now, the prologue, came to me in a dream recently.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this emotional roller coaster.

In one corner of the snow laden, grassy field, there is a pile of presents.

From the silver gates, she pushed them open. The creaky doors swung away from her. She walked on the cement path leading to the space she sought.

There are depictions of the human that freed the monsters from the Underground. Some illustrations are crude, while others seem to be straight out from a painting.

Magical paint and chalk lasted through all sorts of weather, she remembered.

As she walked, the human noticed some blue peeking out from underneath the thin blanket of snow. She stopped a moment, gently brushing away the snow. The echo flowers revealed themselves.

It had been ages since the human last saw them. Curious, she knelt down and listened to what the echo flowers said.

_‘Why are we visiting them Mommy?’_

_‘It’s to pay our respects sweetie. They did …’  
_

_‘ … H-hey, it’s us again …’_

_‘I miss them …’_

_‘Oh my child …’_

_‘things have been a little bonely, but …’  
_

Having heard enough, the visitor stood up. Stuffing their hands into their pockets, she continued to her destination.

It didn’t take long.

Once she was within distance, she paused. The human wasn’t at all shocked at the amount of things that were in this one corner of the large field.

Wrapped gifts, frost covered bouquets, a week old cinnamon-butterscotch pie, a small plate of spaghetti, and a mini red scarf all surrounded a flat headstone.

The visitor sat in front of what was placed lovingly in the ground. With one hand, she reached out, wiping away the snow that covered what was written on black stone.

In the upper center of the rectangle, there was a red heart. Yellow flowers flanked on either side of it.

It was a good representation of their soul, the visitor thought. They looked further down the stone, reading the words aloud:

“HERE LIES FRISK.”

“AMBASSADOR, DAUGHTER, AND DEAREST FRIEND”

She heard footsteps behind her. The human knew who it was already however. She came all this way for them after all.

“Good to see you again, Frisk.” She turned around, looking at the spirit that appeared before her.

-Hello Chara-, they replied in turn. Their eyes were closed, but Chara could see the smile nevertheless.

Chara’s amber red eyes shone as the snow began to fall around them both.

“You ready?”

There was a nod of Frisk’s head.

“Boy you sure got old,” Chara laughed. She looked Frisk up and down. A saddened smile appeared.

“Any unfinished business you need to attend to?”

-You wouldn’t be here if I did-.

Nonchalant, Chara reached out to Frisk, their pale hand soon behind held by the other.

Chara led the way to the silver gates, the silence comfortable between them.

As they neared the gate, Frisk paused.

In turn, Chara stopped as well. She looked at Frisk, who took one look behind them, their face full of acceptance.

“Ready old friend?”

The wind blew harder for only an instant, adding another layer of snow over their headstone.

A lone echo flower stood at the entrance of the grave yard.

As it swayed with the wind, a silent _“Yes …”_ echoed from its face.


	2. Chapter 1

Dinner at Toriel’s was a monthly affair that Frisk and the others loved to join in together.

Frisk had hitched a ride with Alphys and Undyne this time around, attempting to get some bags out of the car without anyone fretting about them.

Emphasis on attempting to not have anyone fret about them . . .

“O-Oh! Fr-Frisk, you don’t need to carry all that! I-It’s really hea-heavy!” Alphys fretted as the human lifted two large bags up the first flight of stairs.

“Yeah, c’mon Frisk I can get all of that, plus what me and Alphys got in hand, in one go!” Undyne added. The former Captain of the Royal Guard easily held a tall stack of grocery bags. They were dangerously tilting to one side, but she manages to keep them balanced.

The human paused, gently setting down the bags on either side of themselves as Undyne and her wife made it up the first length of stairs. Frisk rubbed one side of their chest a moment, wincing.

Just as quickly though, the human turned to them, signing, -I’m quite all right you two, don’t worry about it!-

Alphys looked up at Undyne, who in turn gave her a shrug. The bespectacled monster let out a defeated exhale. The fish monster gave her a small smile in reassurance before taking point, leading the way up the next flight of stairs.

“W-well, if you say so . . .” Alphys hovered behind Frisk nevertheless.

-Sans, please pass the plate?-

“comin’ over to ya frisk.”

Sans had to stand up on his cushioned chair order to reach the plate they wanted. It was quite a reach, making Frisk get up as well. Using two hands, the old human managed to safely get the plate from the skeleton.

After thanking Sans, who replies with a wave of his servo, Frisk turned their attention to the monster they had called ‘Mom’ for so long.

-The pie looks as good as ever!-

Toriel chuckled. “Why, thank you my child!”

“You Majes-er, Toriel,” Papyrus quickly corrected himself, putting down his fork for his plate of spaghetti. “Frisk is hardly a child at this point in their life!”

-Hey I’m aged like fine wine! Complex and fruity!- Frisk retorted.

“really? so you do admit you’ve been raisin’ some things, right?”

“Sans NO-” Papyrus hid his face in his bony hands.

-Wrinkled was not one of the things I wanted to be when I grew up!-

Alphys snorted, coughing as some of the water she had tried to drink went down the wrong pipe.

“pap, frisk is just over the hill,” Sans winked at Frisk, who had a smile that made him beam in turn.

-Well, you know what they say Sans,- Frisk struggled to not laugh.

Pap sharply inhaled, his eyes suddenly going googly in his sockets.

-Once over the hill, you pick up speed!-

Sans, Toriel and the others cracked up as Papyrus let out a loud NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEH in agony.

Once every one calmed down, the table was cleared.

Sans got a stepping stool and hopped up to the sink with Toriel beside him. Papyrus had rushed off to the living room to turn on to the newscast that was featuring Mettaton who sat next to a human celebrity. Alphys and Undyne followed suit, chattering between themselves.

Frisk was busy boxing up the leftovers, taking the now empty plates over to the pair at the sink. 

As they hummed to themselves, getting the last scraps into their own little container, Frisk tensed a moment. Deep within their chest, it felt like something squeezed, oh so very tight.

The human set down the box and its cap. The old human exhaled deeply and inhaled slowly. As soon as the pain came, it left. Unfortunately, a wave of nausea swept over them, their knees buckling a moment.

“hey frisk, anymore dishes?”

Frisk gathered themselves. They took a nearby napkin to wipe at their moist forehead. They gathered up the last plate and gingerly handed it to Sans.

Not long after, once they had gotten their things, Frisk waved farewell to her beloved family.

Carefully shutting the door behind them, Frisk was hit with another wave of nausea. And another one, disorienting them . . .

“Hey, did you guys hear something?” Undyne looked out toward the front door. Alphys, Papyrus, Sans and Toriel looked at her, curious.

“Did Frisk come back or something?” The former captain of the Royal Guard got off of the couch. She opened the door-

“TORI! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this to my tumblr about a month to a month and a half ago. College messes with my memory. ^^;
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy nevertheless!


End file.
